


you can't go against tradition

by Bitway



Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: AU were Kei stays at the school, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Mistletoe, are they dating; secretly dating; or not who knows, post-Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Out with Christmas decorations and in with New Year ones. World Buddy Academia needs to prep for the latest holiday and Yuga is helping with it.
Relationships: Yuga Mikado/Kei Jinguji
Series: new years: buddyfight ships edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	you can't go against tradition

A few days ago, the school looked like a real winter wonderland. It had been adorned with lights and decorations at every corner. Students could get special gifts during this time, and Yuga swore he once saw Santa roaming around the halls. While snow was a rarity in Cho-Tokyo, somehow the school had been blanketed in a few inches of it. It even lasted for a few days! Although not long enough for Yuga to try snowboarding, which was a real shame.

With Christmas gone, that meant the wonders that Kei had brought to the school vanished along with it. No more cool lights, Santa, or snow. But with New Year's just around the corner, that meant another set of decorations could take its place.

The Academia would host a New Year's party for the students. While not held the day of, it gave them one last chance to see their friends before the year was over. There would also be a Buddyfight tournament that most, if not all, the students were dying to take part in.

But, that was a few days away. Until then, Yuga was tasked with helping set up the decorations. He wasn't on the official committee and had been asked by the president himself if he would like to help. Without hesitating, he agreed to it.

Yuga hums as he looks from the box of decorations to the surrounding walls. He was given strands, swirls, balloons and a banner to hang from the ceiling. Amber hues glance to the ladder. Using that would make things easy, sure, but it would be pretty fun to try to parkour off the wall and slap a decoration on the ceiling.

He tries that once. And fails. Okay, maybe he would have to stick to using a ladder until he perfected his technique. That's one thing he can add to his New Year's resolution.

"Yuga?" A familiar voice calls out his name as he's just about to stick the other side of this banner to the wall.

"President?" Yuga turns his head as his hand continues to move. Just as he presses the tape against the wall, the ladder feels like its tipping forward. Whether he's imagining it or not, out of reflex, he pulls back and nearly falls off the thing. Luckily, he regains his balance before stepping down. Next time he helps with decorations, he hopes they let him stick to doing things on the ground level.

"Are you alright?" Kei asks with a worried tone, keeping his clipboard against his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I already took a fall so I'm glad I didn't take a second one," he chuckles.

"I'm glad you seem to be faring well. Aside from that, are you having any trouble with the decorations?"

"Nope. I was trying to think of a cool way to put them up though."

"Its nice to see your enthusiasm. The others find these tasks dull."

"Might as well make the most of it, right?" Yuga smiles.

Kei hums and nods in response. He glances around as if checking his progress. There weren't too many decorations, but Yuga was doing this on his own. And while he seemed fairly content for the most part, Yuga caught a glimpse of a scowl that crossed Kei's perfect face.

Yuga tilts his head and raises a brow. What could have caused that reaction? It couldn't have been his decorations, right? He tries to follow Kei's gaze, which leads him to look up.

"You see it too, don't you?" Kei asks.

"Uhh..." Did he mean the balloons? Or the swirls? Did the message on the swirls say the wrong year? He hopes not.

"Right there."

Kei points and Yuga has to step to his side and squint to see a small planet hiding behind the balloon.

"I'll get it!" He volunteers without having been asked. He moves the ladder underneath it, quickly climbs it and grabs the small bundle of green that was tied together with a red ribbon.

"What is this?" He asks as he holds it in front of Kei.

"You don't recognize what it is?" Kei takes the plant from him, swirling it in his fingers. "It's mistletoe." He sighs. "Some troublemakers might have set it up during the Christmas party. I suppose it was overlooked when it came to taking down the decorations." He does his best not to click his tongue in front of the other.

"Oh." Yuga's head tilts back, gaze focused on the ceiling. "Wait, so we were under a mistletoe?"

"Technically, yes."

"Hey!" Yuga claps his hands together as he looks back at Kei. "There's a tradition we have to follow, right, President?"

"That only applies during Christmas," Kei replies as he's ready to crush it in the palm of his hand. He didn't want this hanging around for long.

Yuga pouts. "Even if it means bad luck if we don't do it?"

"I didn't take you to be superstitious, Yuga."

"I'm not, but I don't think skipping out on this tradition would be so bad." Color rises in his cheek as he realizes what he's saying. "It's not like anyone is around to see either if you're worried about that."

A quick glance proved that Yuga was right. The only other students here were busy with their own decorations. It would be highly unlikely for anyone else to pass by here. Especially since Kei was the one to personally check on everyone's progress.

"Must you insist on one?"

"We can always make it into a game! Whoever follows the tradition first, wins."

Kei shuts his eyes and sighs. It hardly seemed like he was going to get his way out of this. Perhaps he could indulge him.

If only he hadn't lost to Yuga already.

His eyes snap open when he feels soft lips plant against his cheek. It was all done so fast, he hardly has time to register if this really happened. If only he could have stopped time to enjoy the moment.

"Sorry if that wasn't perfect for you," Yuga says with a chuckle as he steps back. "I'll get back to work now, Kei!"

He grabs the ladder and a string of balloons before walking further away from Kei, leaving him in stunned silence. His gaze focuses on the back of Yuga as a hand raises to touch his cheek. Mistletoe brushes against his skin and that fleeting sensation is lost.

The kiss wasn't perfect, if only it had lasted longer than perhaps it would be. He'd have to show Yuga what would be a perfect kiss. Thankfully, another tradition that involved kissing was only a few days away.


End file.
